Out of the Fire, Into More Fire
by DanieXJ
Summary: Sequel to Kerry and Sandy's Christmas Eve. Not the best story I've ever written, but a cute little ramble with a bit of a confrontation at the end.


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

Summary: Sequel to Kerry and Sandy's Christmas Eve. Not the best story I've ever written, but a cute little ramble.

* * *

Randi spoke from next to one of the computers at the admit desk. "Um...chief?"

Kerry sighed heavily, "What is it Randi?"

Randi swallowed, "Now, I know you're a doctor and everything, but um...we have a problem."

Kerry was at her wits end, she had done twelve hours, and then for some reason that she still wasn't sure of, covered for Mark when he had to go deal with some teenage dilemma. Of course, she didn't think at the time that it would take another fucking ten hours. "Are you bleeding Randi? Does it involve blood, gore, intestines."

Randi chuckled nervously, "No, but um, it has to do with a worm." Kerry finally limped over to Randi, she really had to sit down soon, or she might fall over. "Um...I was going through some stuff, and..."

Randi trailed off, seeing that she really wasn't helping herself, "Is there a point to this?"

Randi bit her lip, "Doc, someone has been on the system."

Kerry frowned, "You mean someone has hacked in?"

Randi shook her head, "Not exactly...I think that a few days ago we might have been infected by...um...I think that it is called the Badtrans virus."

Kerry frowned, "Well, that's great, but doesn't tell me anything." Kerry rubbed between her eyes, "I did not need this tonight. Look, call someone to come take a look at it, and I want to know who opened attachments in the last few days. And...damn..."

A gurney rolled in with a very burnt person on it, Luka and Susan grabbed it before she even spoke, behind it was a wincing Sandy. The new med student, Gallant, moved towards her. They had a heated discussion, and Gallant came over to where Kerry was standing and waiting. He handed the chart that he was going to start to Kerry. "She won't let me take a look at it, said she would only get it looked at by you."

Kerry internally rolled her eyes, to Gallant she nodded, "There is a face lac that needs stitching in the suture room. Do you think that you're ready for that? It has to be perfect..."

Gallant nodded enthusiastically, he had only been on for ten hours. "I'll get right on it chief."

Kerry shot Randi a look, because it was she who had picked up on the former Dr. Malucci's habit of calling her chief, and now half of the ER staff did it.

She shook her head and went over to Sandy, "It seems that you're being a bit pigheaded again Lieutenant Lopez."

Sandy smirked, "I told you Dr. Weaver, I don't like doctors. I meant it."

They adjourned to an exam room. Kerry winced, "You're going to have to take off your coat, and it looks like it's going to hurt."

Sandy closed her eyes, and grasped Kerry's hand in her right hand, and as she shrugged out of that shoulder and arm of her jacket she squeezed Kerry's hand until Kerry thought that it would snap under the pressure. It was Kerry who finally let go of Sandy's hand so that the firefighter could get totally out of the coat.

Kerry frowned at what she saw, "Don't you ever wear gloves? You know, I think that your hands don't like you much. You should be more nice to them..."

Sandy shrugged, her eyes were still closed, "Don't need them at the moment..."

Kerry winced, "Ah, so firefighters do get hot under the collar also?" Sandy's eyes flew open, and Kerry barely stopped herself from laughing, "Gonna have to get you some gloves that go up to your elbows so that your hands can finally heal."

Sandy shook her head, "I came out better than the little kid did."

Kerry patted Sandy's unburned right hand, and then went back to working on her poor left hand. "You've seen a lot huh?"

Sandy nodded, "Yeah, I guess I have. Probably why I don't like doctors, you're the guys who let the people die." Kerry frowned, but didn't look up, "That didn't come out how it should have."

Kerry sighed, "No, that's okay..."

Sandy pulled Kerry's chin up with her right hand, "No, it isn't. I didn't mean it that way. I know that everyone at this hospital works their asses off to save each person who comes in here. And even when

the EMTs and us think that there is no way that some person can come out alive, if there is a pulse, and even a bit of a chance we send them to you. Then he or she is off our conscious, and we can in some way, "blame" it on you. I'm not making much sense."

Kerry smiled, "Yeah, you are. If you haven't noticed Miss Fire, I have a bit of a thick skin," Kerry finished wrapping Sandy's burnt hand, "And luckily, so do you it seems. Otherwise your hand would have just given up and fallen off years ago."

Sandy stuck her tongue out, "I keep very good care of my hands, it is only since I met you that they have become accident prone."

Kerry smirked, "Don't try to go laying this on me. I've known lots of firefighters, they never had a problem with my luck."

Sandy shook her head as they went back out to the admit desk. "You're a piece of work you know that Dr. Weaver."

Randi piped up, "I've been trying to tell the chief that since..." Randi trailed off and smiled guiltily. "Right, so the Computer Geeks won't come down here. Something about the holiday season, I didn't know that they celebrated holidays, thought they sat at their computers all day and got bad wrists and bad eyes."

Kerry groaned, "Great, just...just great." Kerry rolled her neck a little.

Sandy tapped Kerry on the shoulder, "Computer troubles?"

Kerry nodded wearily, "At least."

Sandy waved a hand towards the terminal, "Mind if I take a look at it?" Kerry shook her head, and motioned for Randi to get out of the way. Sandy moved the mouse around a bit, and brought up a couple of different boxes on the screen. She spoke again, "What do you think that has infected the system?"

Kerry looked towards Randi, "Badtrans, I think."

Sandy nodded, and logged onto MS-DOS, and started typing. Kerry finally had to stop watching her girlfriend's fingers whizzing around on the keyboard, and focus on the charts. Gallant finally had come back from his face lac. He started to speak, "I need you to sign..."

Kerry nodded and took the chart from him, looked it over, and signed it. "Where have the residents gotten to Gallant?"

Michael got an amused twinkle in his eye, "I think that most of them are in the lounge ma'am."

Kerry raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, heading towards the lounge. She banged through the door with a crash. Everyone's heads snapped up, "If you are on duty, get your ass out there and treat a patient, otherwise you'll be the one who is getting treated, because I'll have shoved my crutch up your ass."

The room cleared out in record time. And in strolled Mark Greene. Kerry's eyes got large. "Nice of you to show up Greene."

Mark shook his head, "My life doesn't revolve around this hospital Kerry. Excuse me, I have to get to my locker."

Kerry didn't move a muscle, "You look all refreshed Greene."

Mark smirked, "What's with the last name thing. We've worked together for..."

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "Yes, how long have we worked together Mark?"

Mark shrugged, "Seven years, why?"

It was Kerry's turn to smirk, "Because I realized that second year the exact reason that I was brought in seven years ago. Wanna take a guess?"

Mark didn't keep his mouth shut as he probably should have, "You were the best candidate we had?"

Kerry barked a short laugh, "Nope, I wasn't the best that year, I looked up Jane Pratt, wanna take another guess?"

Mark shook his head, this time realizing that he should probably not speak, "Because you didn't want to dirty your hands with the administration part of the job. Oh, you could deal with being the hero, but do a little paperwork, under you." Mark tried to break into the conversation, but Kerry plowed on. "But then something amazing happened, I got good at your job, did you ever wonder why Morganstern gave me the interim ER chief position? Probably didn't, let's see, what was it that day, the pregnant woman, or the child that coded and you miraculously brought her back, and got to go tell the mother of your great achievement."

Mark moved closer, trying to intimidate Kerry, "Why the hell do you care, you are the chief, you got your way two years ago when you stabbed me in the back and sided with Romano."

Kerry shrugged, "So, then, we're even, you and your wife have had it out for me ever since I had you tested for competency. Look, next time you need someone to cover your ass, don't call me, because, unlike you, Malucci, and the rest of this damn hospital think, I do have a life outside of these walls." Kerry grabbed her coat off the chair and stormed out the door mumbling, "I just don't make out on a gurney in the middle of the ER..."

Everyone's heads snapped up as Kerry stormed towards the desk, "You fix the bug." Sandy nodded with a self satisfied smirk, "Good, then we're out of here, want to go over to Doc Magoos, or just grab

something on the way back to my apartment."

Sandy opened her mouth and closed it a few times, "I...you...we.."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Well, you've covered most of the pronouns. Look, you coming or what?"

Sandy's open mouth stare changed into a sexy smirk, "Not yet..."

Kerry hurfed, "Nerds and their dirty minds."

Sandy rolled her eyes, "Takes one to know one Weaver."

Both Kerry and Sandy laughed as they walked out of the ER. Randi stared at their retreating backs. She was snapped out of her trance by Mark's hand waving in front of her face, which she batted away. "What?"

Mark raised both his eyebrows, "I asked a question, does Carter have the chest pains in three?"

Randi waved her hand distractedly, "Uh, yeah, along with Mike."

Mark frowned, "Who?"

Randi rolled her eyes, "Tall black guy, kinda cute, very military...any of this ringing any bells. Carter's med student?"

Mark's face lit up at the last statement, "Oh, right. Well, that's good then." He grabbed a chart and studied it for a few seconds before heading off towards the exam rooms. Randi rolled her eyes,

"Hmm...Sandy and Kerry...hmm..." She picked up the phone.

* * *

Fin - December 18th, 2001


End file.
